Purple Eyes
by N.Cassowary
Summary: An old music-obsessed friend of Princess Luna returns to Equestria seeking revenge on everypony. However, he isn't quite experienced with this whole "destroying the world" business. Contains an OC antagonist. This story started out serious, but ended up being quite random.


**Purple Eyes**

_ There once was a maiden of innocent heart_

_ Too young to tell angels and demons apart_

_ So that fateful day, she took in a stray_

_ Little dragon held close to her heart_

Princess Luna stirred a bit, still feeling foggy from her deep sleep. The castle seemed unusually quiet, even for nighttime, as she rose from bed and steadied herself on her hooves. Outside, the sun was setting. Why hadn't Celestia come to wake her? To add to her confusion, someone was singing, and their song echoed throughout the castle halls.

_ She brought the drake home, but to her dismay_

_ Her parents did beg her to take it away_

_ Relentless she took the small drake to a nook_

_ Where together they'd frolic and play_

Following the voice, she trotted through the castle, up the stairs. The voice came from above, she was sure of it, and it sounded hauntingly familiar, like something from a distant dream. But as she wandered, she came across a guard, frozen in his tracks; try as she might, she could not elicit a response from him. Desperate, and realizing that something was very wrong, she ran higher to the lookout post in hopes to get a better view.

_ But O! how fleeting happiness is!_

_ That drake can't contain that fierce nature of his_

_ The townsfolk deemed it no longer shall live_

_ For its crimes that none could ever forgive_

When she finally arrived, a shadow fell across her path. The silhouette, framed by the full moon, bore three pairs of crescent-shaped wings and the form of a slender dragon, only slightly larger than she was, holding in its claws a violin which it was playing fervently.

"L-Lunacy!?"

The white dragon turned to gaze at her with a pair of large purple eyes which Luna was all too familiar with.

"Princess Luna," it said with a deep, refined voice. "Finally, thou showst thyself."

The princess was too stunned to reply. Her old acquaintance stood before her once more, but its voice, once soft and kind, now harbored anger and resentment.

The dragon, violin in hand, gestured to the sky. "Mark well these stars, old friend," he said, articulating each word with precision, "for following this night, thou shalt not see them ever again." He laughed abruptly, shaking his head. "Verily, thou shalt not live to see anything again!"

"Lunacy, stop this at once!" Luna shouted, recovering from her shock. "I understand how you must feel, but you mustn't take out your anger on your friend!"

"On you? No, I shall have my vengeance on the entirety of the world! I shall destroy everything in Equestria! And THEN!" Lunacy added with emphasis, "I shall replace it with a glorious realm of music!" Pearl-like tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "Now that I see thou standing before me, however, I... I cannot simply destroy you with the rest of it..." He turned suddenly, making a grand flourish towards the moon. "I shall transform thee into a beautiful nocturne! All shall wonder and envy at your serene grace! You shall be as a legend in my new realm..."

"Please, Lunacy, enough! I forgive you for what you did, and the others will too, so please-"

"No! My mind is set; all shall fall for the sake of beauty."

Luna, with tears in her eyes, took to the sky, leaving Lunacy behind with his violin and his insane ambition.

"AAH!"

Twilight crashed to the ground from her bed, startled by somepony abruptly kicking open her front door.

"Geez, ever heard of knocking?" she muttered as she flipped on a light with her magic. She then beheld a tall dark blue alicorn standing in the middle of her room. "Oh! P-Princess Luna! I'm sorry, I..."

"Twilight Sparkle," Luna interrupted with an imperious voice, "I require your immediate assistance."

Twilight frowned with concern. "What is it, Princess Luna?"

Luna sighed heavily. "An old friend of mine called Lunacy has returned, and he seeks revenge on us, and on the world. He..." she trailed off with tears in her eyes. "My sister and I were forced to imprisoned him long ago. Lunacy, much like Discord, is a chaotic being, capable of bending the rules of reality to his whim." She shook her head. "Though I know he never would have disturbed the peace had the others given him a chance. Please, Twilight Sparkle, you must talk some sense into him, and if not... use the Elements of Harmony."

Twilight nodded. "I understand, Princess Luna. What can you tell me about him?"

"He primarily uses the power of music through magic," Luna explained. "Even destroying his magic violin will not rid him of his powers. He also has the ability to shapeshift, though he rarely uses it. He said it's 'dishonorable'. Also, to say that he has a... _dramatic _personality would be an understatement. The last we spoke, he was interested in theater. Don't be surprised if he acts oddly."

"Don't worry, Princess, I'll do my best to return him safely," Twilight assured her. "And besides, even turning him to stone isn't permanent. We'll think of something."

With little time to spare, Twilight quickly rounded up her friends and met with them in front of her house, quickly explaining the situation.

"So all we gotta do is take out this music-obsessed nutjob, right?"

"We aren't 'taking out' anyone, Rainbow Dash. The princess asked us to either bring him to his senses or turn him to stone with the elements."

"Ooh! If he uses music, I can use my parade instruments!"

"Pinkie, I don't think that's going to work..."

"But it's worth a try, right?" Pinkie asked, accompanied by her best begging face.

Twilight sighed. "Fine, you can get your instruments." Pinkie squealed joyfully and was gone in a flash.

"Hey Twi, where exactly is this Lunacy anyways?" Apple Jack inquired.

"I, erm... I don't know yet."

The others fell silent.

"So how are we gonna stop him if we don't even know where he is?" Rainbow Dash asked with her arms folded.

"I've found him." Princess Luna emerged from Twilight's house.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"He's atop a hill in the northeast. I suspect he got lost again on his way to the Crystal Empire... He never was good with anything not directly dealing in the arts."

"Why was he going to the Crystal Empire?"

"The crystals amplify the sound and power of his music. A long time ago, he went mad and attempted to destroy Equestria there using the Melody of Darkness... We must prevent him from doing that again. I can teleport all of you to where he is."

The group suddenly heard some commotion behind them; as they turned, they saw somepony running away in great haste.

"Who was that?" Twilight asked.

"I dunno, but she looked kind of familiar," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Um, excuse me, Princess Luna," Rarity interrupted, "but is it possible you could watch out for mud when you teleport us to that hill?"

Luna was silent for a moment. "I cannot make any promises."

"Ooh, I knew I should've brought my boots..."

"I'm baaack!" Pinkie announced as she returned laden with several different parade instruments.

"Are all of you ready to depart?" Luna asked.

"Hey, can I come too?" Spike asked as he hurried out of the house. "Maybe I can talk to him! Y'know, dragon to dragon!"

"I don't see why not," said Twilight. "Is everypony ready?"

The other ponies nodded in agreement, though Fluttershy looked quite nervous. Twilight, using her magic, gave the Elements of Harmony to herself and her friends. "Alright, let's go!"

Luna's horn glowed a bright purple, and the ponies were gone in a flash.

A soft wind blew across the hills as the ponies arrived. In the distance, they saw the figure of a six-winged dragon holding up a piece of paper to the moonlight.

"So that's Lunacy, huh?" Rainbow Dash whispered.

"At least he isn't a big dragon," Fluttershy murmured.

"Remember, guys, we only use the Elements as a last resort," said Twilight. She walked calmly forward. "Excuse me!" she called.

The dragon immediately wheeled around, dropping the piece of paper which the ponies now saw was a map. "Ah, good evening to thee! No, that's not right..." He cleared his throat and struck a dramatic pose. "I see my challengers hath arrived at last! Cherish well thy remaining moments of life, foolish mortals, for soon thou shall know the true meaning of..."

Pinkie Pie interrupted with gales of laughter. "Heeheehee! What a ham!"

"Curses! I'm a musician, not an actor..." Lunacy pointed threateningly at Pinkie. "Thou art terribly impolite! Why, when I was last in Equestria, ponies had courtesy enough to allow others to finish their speech. Then they wouldst retort with a great and mighty speech, and mayhaps ready their magic and..."

"Please, enough!" Twilight interrupted. "We're here on behalf of Princess Luna. She wants you to stop what you're doing, for her sake and for the sake of everyone living here in Equestria."

"Never!" Lunacy shouted emphatically. "I chose this path, and I shall never go back on my honor as a dragon!"

"Oh, not this again..." Twilight muttered. "Listen, you don't have to do this! Honor isn't that important!"

"Yeah!" Spike agreed. "I'm a dragon too, but I learned that sometimes you just have to listen to your friends!"

"You're a dragon?" Lunacy seemed surprised. "Then the dragons and ponies finally reconciled after their quarrel?"

"Um, not really," Twilight said. "Ponies and dragons just live separately now."

Lunacy looked disappointed. "I see. Well then! I shall dispose of thee and complete what I set out to do! Thou shall not prevent me from doing so."

"I'll save us!" Pinkie cried dramatically as she put on every parade instrument at once and struck up a jaunty march. Lunacy, appearing to be both baffled and unimpressed, suddenly made a dramatic gesture. An entire orchestra of instruments without players suddenly appeared behind him; with one sweeping motion the entire orchestra, accompanied by an invisible chorus, played such a powerful chord that everyone else was knocked back several yards.

"Haha! See? Thou art powerless against my true power! That is why others called me the Prince of Music! That was back when anyone could call themselves royalty and no one would question them... Do they still do that? Ah well, no matter! Thou art as flies, and I am as the wind, scattering all that oppose me! Like a tornado, laying waste to the landscape and..."

"Hey Twi," Applejack whispered as Lunacy continued rambling on. "Maybe we can jus' turn 'im ta stone while he's busy..."

"I'm sorry, didst thou say something about _turning me to stone_?"

Twilight cringed as Lunacy turned his gaze at them. She then put on a brave face. "That's right! With the Elements of Harmony, we can stop you!"

As the ponies prepared themselves, Lunacy laughed, "What if I told thou that thou hast not enough MP for that spell?"

"Um... what?"

"Mwahahaha! Behold the power of 'Battle For The Glory'!" The background music, previously unnoticed by anyone except perhaps Pinkie, changed to an 8-bit battle theme; everything around them suddenly flashed and seemed to disappear. The ponies then found themselves inexplicably bound by nonsensical rules of combat. With only four of the ponies able to fight at once for some reason, they were unable to use the Elements of Harmony and were forced to follow those strange rules.

Lunacy Draconis appeared!

Lunacy attacks! Twilight Sparkle takes 54 points of damage!

Rainbow Dash attacks! Lunacy dodges nimbly!

Lunacy lets out a shrieking roar! Fluttershy cowers in fear!

Twilight Sparkle casts Bolt! Lunacy takes 14 points of damage!

Lunacy begins to chant Doom! But Pinkie Pie quickly runs up and covers his mouth!

After fighting in this strange and unusual way for some time, the ponies found their HP entirely depleted and their party wiped out. Lunacy laughed maniacally as the ponies sprawled helplessly on the ground. "MWAHAHAHA! ...Where is my map?" Lunacy began searching the ground around his feet, but he found nothing.

"I got your map right here."

Lunacy looked up and beheld a white unicorn mare with a blue streaked mane and large purple-tinted glasses concealing her eyes.

"Is that... DJ Pon-3!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"That's right, and she's not alone," another pony spoke. A gray earth pony mare with a long black mane joined Vinyl Scratch, aka DJ Pon-3, on the hill while carrying a cello.

"Yeah, me and Octavia here decided to team up and take you down."

"Hah! I'll destroy thee both like the rest, and then I shall destroy _all of Equestria!_ Mwahaha!

"No, see, this is the part where you ask, 'You and what army?'"

"What? Why in the world would I use such a trite and cliched phrase?"

"...We brought an army is what I'm saying."

These words were followed by a horde of pony musicians flooding over the hill, bringing with them gigantic speakers and music stands and instruments of all sorts; violins, cellos, lyres, mandolins, turntables, flutes, and others.

Lunacy looked on in disbelief, and then began laughing psychotically. "Do thy worst, then! If thou thinketh thou can defy me, I dare thee to try it! This shall either enter the history books as the greatest musicians' battle of all time, or it shall make my victory that much sweeter!"

The ensuing battle raged on for days. Lunacy commanded countless ghostly instruments while Vinyl and Octavia commanded the pony musicians. Some time after the battle had begun, Luna appeared to give the ponies moral support. While the ponies had an advantage in variety, morale and loudness (Vinyl Scratch never misses an opportunity to use all of her finest speakers and amps), Lunacy still challenged them with his sheer volume of ghost instruments and millennia of experience with music. Unfortunately for him, though, he was completely unfamiliar with the form of electronic music Vinyl used. Those who were present at the battle claim that the resulting music was more beautiful and epic than any pony could possibly could imagine.

It all came to a stop when Vinyl Scratch dropped the bass with such intensity that Lunacy's violin snapped clean in two.

"My... my violin!"

"It's over, Lunacy!" Octavia called.

"My violin!"

"Surrender at once!"

"_My violin!_"

"We get it, your violin!" Vinyl said irritably.

"I'LL DESTROY THEE!"

Lunacy's scales turned pitch black and his eyes burned red as he charged a bright white beam of pure sound and aimed it at the musicians' army.

"Fire the Bass Cannon! Full power!"

The ponies in charge of the Bass Cannon Vinyl had brought with her scrambled frantically to prepare and fire the cannon. They fired the instant Lunacy let loose his sound beam, and the resulting clash sent everypony hurtling backwards.

"Is everypony alright?" Octavia asked weakly as she stumbled to her hooves. Several ponies had tears in their eyes as they held up their shattered instruments. Across from them, sprawled on the ground, was Lunacy, returned to his normal colors.

Luna hurried to his side. "Lunacy! Are you alright? Speak to me!"

Lunacy sat up, teary-eyed. "My violin..."

"Here." Luna brought over the two halves of the violin. Using her magic, she reattached the two sides and handed it to Lunacy.

"Princess Luna!" Lunacy exclaimed, still teary-eyed. "Thou doth truly forgive me, even after all I've done?"

"Of course I forgive you," Luna said consolingly. "I hope you'll forgive me for allowing others to be so harsh."

Twilight and her friends, having finally recovered from their injuries, walked over to them. "So, what exactly happened to cause all this in the first place?" Twilight asked.

"A long time ago, there was much distrust between the dragons and the ponies," Luna explained. "Because Lunacy was always present at the castle, the other ponies accused him of spying and sabotaging our works. Some even went so far as to attack him. It proved too much for him to handle..."

"I am deeply sorry for all the trouble I've caused," Lunacy sighed.

Without warning, Princess Celestia suddenly descended from the skies. "Good evening, everypony. Did I miss anything?" She looked over the destruction following the battle, and then looked over at the others. "Lunacy? Did you cause this?"

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. We got everything under control."

Celestia turned to look at Vinyl Scratch, whose glasses were cracked and broken, and saw all the other musicians who were desperately trying to patch their instruments back together. "You all have done a great service for Equestria. I'll make certain those instruments will replaced for you." She turned to Lunacy. "And you, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Princess, I am terribly sorry. I had no idea these ponies were capable of mustering such courage! They've not even the magic of the Elements of Harmony at their side, and yet they have thoroughly trounced me."

"So, what have you learned about friendship today?"

"W-what...?"

Everypony was staring at him expectantly.

"Art thou serious?" He sighed. "Very well. I learned that one should not hold a grudge, particularly when the other side is willing to reconcile."

"Very good. Welcome back, Lunacy."

"And now that I'm back, I wish to learn more of this 'electronic' style of music that this pony is so adept at. But FIRST!" he added with emphasis, "I shall finish the song that I began earlier today!"

_ Yet they say love is stronger than death_

_ Of his memory she could ne'er be bereft_

_ She stayed by his side 'til his very end_

_ For, in spite of all, she was his best friend!_


End file.
